


Team Mad Royalty

by LadyFogg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Explosions, Friendship, Heist, Language, Swearing, Team Mad Royalty, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day being besties and robbing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Mad Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Because, once again, I couldn’t resist. This one goes out to the lovely Mica Burton because she's amazing.

“I’m bored,” Ryan complained gruffly.

Mica snorted with laughter as she looked over at her friend. “You’re driving a fucking car on your way to a bank robbery,” she said. “How are you bored?”

“There are no explosions!” Ryan whined.

She couldn’t see his face behind the mask, but Mica could almost hear the pout in his voice. “That does seem to be a problem,” she said. “What do you propose we do about it?”

“Welllllll,” Ryan drawls and Mica braces herself for the crazy that is about to follow. “There is an armored truck several cars ahead of us…”

“Is that why we took the fucking long way?” Mica asked with a heavy sigh. She wondered why they had jumped onto the highway, when they very easily could have avoided it and the traffic that came with it. “Were you tailing the truck this entire time?”

“You don’t know me,” Ryan denied.

“I do know you,” Mica said back. “Which is why I’m wearing my body armor already.” She adjusted herself in her seat and thought for a moment before shooting her friend a grin. “We doing this impromptu heist then?”

“See, this is why we’re such good friends,” Ryan said happily, weaving dangerously between cars in an attempt to close the distance between themselves and the truck.

Mica cheered enthusiastically. “YES! Okay, let’s do this shit! How much time do we have before we have to meet the guys?” she asked, turning around in her seat to reach for the bag behind her.

“Like, half an hour,” Ryan said.

“Oh, plenty of time,” Mica said. She dragged the duffle bag from the backseat into her lap and opened it. Glancing up, she took note of the two police cars following the truck closely. “Alright, what do we have here…hmmm, well we need to use stickies obviously…”

“Of course.”

“And rifles for covering fire…”

“Here, hand me a stickie,” Ryan said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and holding it out towards her.

“No, fuck that,” Mica said, grabbing the explosive herself. “You focus on driving so you don’t kill us. I got this.”

“But it was my idea!”

“Too fucking bad! I’m running this bitch now. You’re driving,” Mica told him.

“Fine.” She watched as Ryan took his hands off the wheel. “I’m not driving now. Give me the fucking stickie.”

Mica dropped the explosive in an attempt to scramble for the wheel. “WHAT THE FUCK, HAYWOOD?!” she exclaimed. He caught the explosive she had just let go of. The car jerked hard to the right as Mica tried to keep the car steady. “Are you trying to get us killed?”

“Nah, you got it,” Ryan said, rolling down the window. He yanked his mask off and she wasn’t surprised to see his face was painted as well. He moved to lean out the car, but ducked back in as another car came dangerously close to them. “Try to keep it somewhat straight, Burton!”

“Ryan, if you don’t take this wheel now I will smack the paint off your pretty face!” Mica threatened. “Or punch you in the dick! Your choice!”

“You do that and we blow up,” Ryan warned her. He shot her a cheeky smile as he caught her furious expression. He was right. His arm was outside the window already and if she hit him, he’d drop the stickie on their car instead of the police cruiser or truck. “Just let me get this cop car.”

Mica let out a collection of swears and undid her seatbelt with her other hand. Once free, she leaned all the way to the left, practically in Ryan’s lap as she managed to get both hands on the steering wheel. Ryan hung out the window for about thirty seconds before he slid back in. “There!” he exclaimed, taking the wheel back from her. “That wasn’t so bad--OW! OW! NOT THERE!”

Mica punched him in the thigh, narrowly avoiding his dick by inches as he managed to twist away from her at the last second. “Asshole!” she snapped, before grabbing a new stickie and rolling her window down.

“Oh shut up, we’re fine,” Ryan said, rubbing the spot where she punched.

She flipped him off before leaning out her window. Ryan maneuvered the car between the second cruiser and the truck and Mica caught the cop’s car right on the driver’s side. She ducked in just as Ryan pulled ahead of the caravan, beyond any kind of speed limit. Mica grabbed her rifle. “Now!” she ordered.

Ryan slammed on his brakes and spun the car so it faced oncoming traffic, knocking several other cars out of the way. Mica fired once at the stickies on each cop car and they went up in twin clouds of fire and smoke, each ramming into either side of the armored truck. The driver hurried to steady the large vehicle. He couldn’t however and it went careening over the side of the overpass.

Ryan slammed on the gas again and Mica just managed to buckle her seatbelt as they went flying over the edge after it. Their car landed hard on the roof of the armored truck and they laughed giddily as the truck slammed on its breaks. Their car went skidding forward and landed with a crunching sound in front of it.

Ryan put the car in park and he and Mica got out of their vehicle, unscathed and weapons raised.

Ryan yanked open the truck’s driver door and Mica smiled up at the poor man. “If you would kindly get out and open the back we would really like to keep this transaction as clean as possible,” she said politely.

“Too late for that,” Ryan smirked, glancing backwards at the wreckage that had been one of the cop cars.

“That is true. Whatever. Just open the fucking back, dude.”

The man did as he was told and as soon as the truck was opened, Ryan knocked the man out with the butt of his rifle.

He and Mica made quick work of the money, shoving as much as they could into the trunk of Ryan’s car. Once they cleaned the place out, there was the sound of a helicopter overhead and sirens in the distance. “Shit, we gotta go,” Mica said.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be late for the heist,” Ryan said, seemingly unfazed by the sounds of police closing in on them.

“I love how that’s what you’re worried about,” Mica snorted, slamming the trunk closed. She hurried around to the passenger seat and climbed in just as Ryan slammed his door shut. He put the car in drive and shot off in the opposite direction of the wreckage.

They arrived at their destination approximately twenty minutes later, police free.

“You’re late!” Geoff snapped as they pulled up to the curb in front of his house. Their car let out a groan of protest and there was a popping noise as smoke began to billow out from under the hood. “Ryan, your car looks like shit! What the fuck happened?! What took you so long?”

“Oh you know, Geoff,” Mica said with a shrug as they got out of the car. “Traffic.”


End file.
